The present invention relates generally to a system and method whereby information can be collected and organized for subsequent transfer to a nonvolatile data storage device for viewing by posterity or other interested parties.
Generally, a deceased person will be laid to perpetual rest in a grave designated by a small monument or other grave marker. The monument will contain limited information about the individual, such as the person's name, dates of birth and death, etc. Relatives will visit the grave to honor and remember the deceased, but the relatives' remembrance of their loved one will often be limited to their own memories, plus a few fading photographs and letters.
A variety of grave markers having active systems for providing personal information have been proposed over the years. Such systems, however, have required substantial modifications to the grave marker itself. In addition, the design of such systems may make the grave marker more susceptible to vandalism and accidental damage. In addition, modified grave markers have required viewing of the information at the grave site itself.
One other system, described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,340,978 (incorporated herein by reference), provides a “memory tube” stored in the coffin of the deceased. Information about the deceased is stored on the memory tube for access by visitors to the grave site. Toward this end, wires run up and through the ground to a connector at the surface. A special hand-held mobile unit includes a mating connector to provide electronic communication with the memory tube. In this manner, a visitor to the grave site can access and view information about the deceased.
Such a system suffers from a number of disadvantages. For example, the use of a special hand-held viewer limits the desirability of the system in comparison to the use of a common personal computer or other ubiquitous and standard electronic device. Also, because the memory tube is in the coffin, it would be extremely difficult to retrofit existing graves using this system. In addition, the memory tube is difficult to repair if it malfunctions or becomes obsolete.